Ravens Will Fly
by Thekihe
Summary: Gansey can't help himself when he looks at Blue


p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Ravens Will Fly/span/p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Blue sat in the car drumming her pale fingers against the window. It was awkward. Gansey kept on taking quick glances in her direction and would tighten his grip on the steering wheel every few minutes. The atmosphere hung in the room like a damp towel. p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"The road in front of them could only be seen a few meters due to the dark sky. Blue couldn't understand how Gansey could see how he wasn't frightened of crashing. She was.p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"He looked at her again and let out a frustrated sigh. "How's Adam?" He said his voice tight and constricted. It was drastically different to his usual friendly tone. p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""He's fine" Blue used few words, trying to avoid deeper conversation. p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Gansey nodded and stared back at the road. "Blue?" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"She jumped slightly not used to her real name coming from his mouth. She had gotten used to Jane. She tilted her head in a sign of acknowledgement. "Yes" Gansey swallowed at the sound of her voice. He wanted to say something the one thing they had both been thinking. But somehow it was silently shunned. At the very thought both Gansey and Blue felt guilty. Ever since Gansey found out about what was prediction they barely spoke. Blue would flinch when Gansey came near. He didn't like that.p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Gansey clouded his possessiveness over her with witty comments and smirks. But he felt it grow when she was pressed close to Adams side or Ronan would make span class="Apple-converted-space" spana sadistic comment on their relationship. He hated it. Gansey always felt like he was in control before her but now... It ate at him./p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I love you" he announced, as if reading from a textbook like there was no doubt in his mind whether it was true or not. It took a few seconds for Blue's mind to react.p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Stop the car" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""What?" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Stop the car" she demanded as Gansey turned into a worn out lane and parked to the side. Blue wasted no time getting out the car.p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"She stopped a few paces from the car and stared at the dark night. She heard Gansey get out of the car. "You can't do this to me" she whispered but Gansey heard her words and stopped walking "it's not fair" she said sternly.p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""But what if i kissed you?" he whispers his warm breath tickling the back of her ear. "What If its only if you kiss me?" He was right behind her now his hands lightly touching her sides burning through her vest top but so faint she questioned whether it was really there.p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""We will never know" her voice held so much belief in her words that it hurt Gansey when she said it. His hands were defiantly on her waist now pressing in not enough to hurt her but enough to cause an effect. He flushed his body against her own. She bit her lip as Gansey stepped away. She heard him stuff his hands in his ridiculous rich boy shorts and kick stones as he walked around. p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Blue could tell that he did not have the same boyish smile on his face, probably a scowl. She wanted him smiling, she wanted him to forget about how they were supposed to be together, she wanted him to go back to the childish boy who built a model town from cereal boxes and dove around in that outrageous car of his. She wanted that Gansey back. p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I love you too" Gansey stopped kicking. The crickets in the fields disrupted the silence that was never there. He turned to see Blue still facing the dark open field her breathing steady and constant. p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"He grasped her waist and pulled her to him. " Then I'm not letting you go" he smashed his lips onto hers. His hands traveling up her waist just brushing the sides of her vest covered breasts. p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Blue was too short, standing on her toes to return this kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck for balance. Gansey began to walk them towards his car. He felt no guilt, no pain ripping at his chest. Just love, lust and deep deep satisfaction at being able to touch Blue. p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"They hit the car bonnet and Gansey grasped hold of her thighs hooking them around his waist. Blue could feel something hard rub against her thigh, it made her grasp onto the back of Gansey's neck harder pulling him deeper into the kiss. p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"He left her mouth briefly to dot her neck with red marks, kissing down her collar bone and down her breasts as far as her shirt would let him. Usually he would make a witty comment about how he was alive even after they kissed but he wanted nothing more than to rip Blues frustrating clothes from her small form. So he could feel her quiver under him. He placed her on the car bonnet spreading her legs so he could fit in between them. Her old ratty skirt pushed up her thighs revealing more milky flesh to Gansey's greedy eyes. Blues small hands pulled at Gansey's shirt as his rough palms grazed the tops of her legs. Blue had seen Gansey shirtless before but this was different he was ridiculously tanned from expensive holidays and had just the right muscles like all rich boys this made Blue roll her eyes.p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Gansey just chuckled at her reaction. Only Blue would do that. His Blue. He placed his forehead on hers and breathed deadly. span class="Apple-converted-space" span" I'm not dead Blue" he whispered, one hand placed on her fragile jaw as the other gently trailed up the thigh, grazing the soft fabric of her panties. She nodded a tear glided down her face in shear joy and relief. Gansey kissed the tear and then kissed up towards her mouth before pulling her into another kiss. /p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Gansey picked her up not breaking the kiss and sat her in the back seat lowering her down onto her back. He climbed on top of her. Smothering her neck with kisses his hand still toying with the fabric of the underwear. And with one swipe they were gone. Gansey could already feel the heat.p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"He was inexperienced. He had never showed an interest in girls in till now. But Blue was the same which made him grin at how it would be him to take her, deflower her body. Blue let her hands travel down to Gansey's chest. Drawing an outline around his muscles, tracing the few scars that littered his skin. p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Gansey?" He looked up his eyes glazed over from lust and want. "Make love to me" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"That was all he needed. His rough hands tore off span class="Apple-converted-space" spanBlues clingy vest top which had been driving him wild. His hungry eyes stared at the blue bra which had birds dotting them. Blue and the Ravens Gansey thought as he tore the bra off promising to himself that he would keep it. /p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Blue covered herself in embarrassment she was no D just a measly C nothing compared to all the rich girls Gansey could have. But to Gansey they were his, two peaks that belong to him perfectly round and made of creamy flesh which would fit in his large palm. He grinned and took one in his mouth making Blue arch her back to meet Gansey's chest. He kneading the other one loving the sweet feeling of her groan in his car. The heat of their bodies fogging up the windows. p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"Blue fumbled with Gansey's belt and undid his shorts. Gansey pulled at Blues hips as she ground on his erection. Making him groan and shudder at her heat through his shorts. He ripped them off before tearing at Blues skirt. She glared at her for ripping her favorite girls thing.p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I promise I will buy you a new one" he exclaimed breathlessly before wrapping both her thighs around his waist his erection grazing her folds making them both moan.p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""W-wait we need protection" Gansey's eye brows furrowed together in confusion. "A comdom Richard" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Well I don't have one"p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Why not you are a guy"p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""I think that comment is very sexist Jane" she glared at him.p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""We will just have to get the morning After pill then but your buying" Gansey sent her a boyish smirk before plunging into her. Blue clutched onto his shoulders and bit onto his skin.p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Shit I am so sorry Blue I forgot it would hurt you" he whispered into her hair holding her close. She hummed in response and she could tell Gansey desperately wanted to move but was staying still for her. She nodded when it was fine to go and Gansey pulled himself fully out before thrusting back in again deeper. Blue bit her lip to hold back a moan as he continue to thrust in and out. p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""So wet" Gamsey murmured "so tight" Blue let out a groan and started to move with him. Gansey kissed her neck whispering soft words in her ear while grasping her thighs and thrusting in deeper making Blue scream with ecstasy. "mine" Gansey whispered into her ear. Before she came with a loud sweet moan. Gansey began to thrust faster more erratic span class="Apple-converted-space" spanand he came undone inside her, filling her up. He collapsed beside Blue and looked around./p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Blue I do love you but you have really fucked up my car" he statedp  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""Me? It's your fault you kissed me" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""It's gonna smell of sex for weeks because of you the boys will find out especially Ronan and he is gonna take the piss forever about this." Blue punched his arm as Gansey laughed at her, p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;""What about Adam" she whispered and Gansey froze. He wrapped his arms around Blues frame. Pulling her close and kissing her neck.p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 16px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 20px;" p 


End file.
